Beta Test
The Beta Test occurs in between the First Age and the Second Age. The Beta Test involves only seven gods and occurs on the island of Ilse. It is currently unknown whether or not Ilse is on Gammara. Introduction to the Beta Test "Creation is a vast desert. A gaping, endless void that hungers and thirsts, along with the rare shining jewel of life. Far above shines the infinite heavens, home of a million million gods dead to this world. The worlds of Creation are many. Young, Old. Similar, Different. Myriad places all connected by a singular medium. The Gods. You are one of them. A small fragment of the divine. But even you hold great power, and even greater potential. A shining world before you. A shining world that you reach to grasp. Others follow. You know them. They are like you- Small, weak. So you forged an alliance. If one falls, so do all. Your alliance descended upon this world... and discovered it to be claimed. Vast and terrifying gods loom, casting their shadows upon the continents. Forced outward by their power, you find a new place. A small god, still greater than you, holds a small place of power. A place you and your kin may yet acquire. You lnad on one of the small islets southeast of the island itself. Now is the time for plotting." So began the Beta Test . Gods of the Beta Test Lesser God *Cothal Demi-God *Ather *Dash *Keth *Mar *Po *Tel Creations of the Beta Test *Armor Crustaceans *Aquans *Clay Warriors *Cloak of Darkness *Durks *Fancy Feet *Fireflies *Gremlins *Jazz Hands *Layman's Sword *Narwhal Buster *Neurax Firefly *Order of Dash *Order of the Passing Lights *Plane of Flittering Lights *Puffer Dragons *Sabersharks *Scuttlestones *Stone Giants *Veelas Events It All Begins The five Demi-Gods, Tel, Po, Mar, Keth, and Dash, arrived on the beach of the southeastern island. They begin with Mar forming a single oak tree as Tel, Dash, and Keth look to her for a plan. Meanwhile, Po began creating the race of Fireflies with a pair of Heroes, Fe and Ri, made the Plane of Flittering Lights, and formed the Order of Passing Lights. Lastly, he created the Amber Firefly as his Avatar among the Fireflies and started on creation of a Divine Artifact. Next, Mar led the other gods to another portion of the island and created a giant forest of oak trees to prevent the mortals on Ilse from seeing the group. She lays out her plan which consists of taking away Cothal's worship by providing little gifts to his mortals so that they worship not him, but the group and thus weakening him and strengthening themselves in one fell swoop. The group then began to strengthen itself by creating beings, Tel starts off by creating Armor Crustaceans, which were promptly sent into the sea by Mar's orders to prevent them from causing so much damage that mortals would wonder what was going on. She scolded him slightly as Dash created her Veelas in a show of bright, colorful lights and music, only to be promptly copied by Tel as he created his Aquans. They are then followed by Keth who takes the time to quietly create Scuttlestones to spy on the Durks in the closest village. Dash next created her heroes, Jerisavlja and Andresila, giving them mundane items that she called the "Jazz Hands" and the "Fancy Feet" that she promised to later make into Artifacts as she formed the Order of Dash. In response to all the creation going on, Mar created the plane, Eternal Autumn so that the beings created could hide in total safety and emege when they were needed. Po then sent his avatar and Ri with two Fireflies off to the main island in order to gather information on their enemies. As he did so, Tel named the first of his heroes among the Aquans, Hasron, to lead the Aquans as needed and created his order, the Sabersharks. The Veelas and Aquans then entered Eternal Autumn as the Fireflies hid in deeper parts of the oak forest. Attack of Falling Crabs The reports from the Fireflies on Ilse then began to filter in, revealing that the Durks were large and well-muscled with well-kept weapons and armor. The large statue that the group had seen earlier was revealed to be a giantess and there was a shrine to Cothal in the village. As they listened to the reports, Mar began to create a Divine Artifact with an acorn as the base. While she does so, the Fireflies began attacking the giantess under the orders of Po's avatar in order to blind her. As soon as they did so, the giantess roared, causing Durks to swarm out of their houses. Simultaneously, Tel teleported all of his Armor Crustaceans into the village and battle began between the mortals and the Mythical Creatures. Very quickly however, it could be determined by sight alone that the Durks did not have a chance as they were slowly killed by the more powerful Armor Crustaceans. As the Armor Crustaceans finished hunting down and killing every single Durk in the village, they came back and finished off the giantess. As the Armor Crustaceans finished off the giantess, Dash called her Veelas back from Eternal Autumn in order to loot the now deserted village. In order to get the Veelas across the ocean to Ilse, Mar created two treants out of the largest trees on the island and they walked across the water to plunder the destroyed village. As these events were occuring, Po visited his Plane of Flittering Lights and retrieved the Divine Artifact that he'd begun work on earlier, taking its base, a chunk of Amber, to the material world for the finishing touches and Tel formed another Mythos, the Narwhal Buster. The Religion Stealing Begins Po then sent out his Fireflies to investigate the other villages of Durks on the island as Dash and Tel went off to take control of one of the Durks' villages. Coming upon a lone villager outside of a small hamlet, Po grabbed him and quickly created a Neurax Firefly which he then inserted into the poor man's body, before knocking him unconscious to walk back into the hamlet and tell a tale of bandits who took nothing. Meanwhile, Dash left Tel hiding behind a rock outside of another village as she ran in, dancing her way to the center of the village, taking the attention of the watching Durks, before introducing herself as 'Dasha, Daughter of Cothal.' Category:Beta Test Category:History